


Inevitable

by guesswhofern



Series: Bellarke AUs [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, History, London, Moving In Together, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just a matter of time. Bellarke being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

She had found the note he wrote her two days after he went back to London to finish his studies on his history work.

It was stuck in between two pages of "To Kill A Mockingbird," a book they'd talked about and which she wanted to read again after he left to work for two weeks.

_"Im my dreams, you're with me." - B_

That's what the note said. It tugged on her heart and she melted at his words. Again.

That was not the first time this had happened.

Everywhere time he left the city for a little longer than a weekend he ended up hiding a little note somewhere in her apartment.

She never knew where it was until she randomly found it. Usually she found them in pieces they'd talked about when he was with her.

Octavia knows about them and every time she hears he did it again she teases him endlessly, because that's not how her asshole but randomly nice brother acted to another human being other than Octavia ever.

She liked to tease him about his relationship with Clarke, but not because she hates Clarke.

She actually loves her. Or just loves that Bell didn't even realize what was happening to him while he fell in love with her.

Well, he was always a little bit in love with her, but hadn't allowed himself to completely fall in love with her before he knew it was a possibility for her, too. The whole love thing of course.

Before, he was the arrogant asshole everyone knew and loved, all the time. But one day, he suddenly changed. At least a little bit. He became nicer to everyone and tried to not be mean a lot.

Octavia realized that it was Clarke's fault when she caught them happily chatting with each other one night at a bar they usually go to. She looked for Lincoln but instead found the two holding hands while Clarke told him something interesting, at least for him, from what Octavia could understand and she realized what caused his slight change.

After that, everything made sense.

And she was was happy for them. And excited to have Clarke around her all the time, because she lived and still lives with her brother.

Even two years later on their anniversary or on a holiday they get a message on both their phones, sent at the same time by Octavia, where she says that she's happy her best friend and brother found each other after pathetically making heart eyes to each for weeks after they met.

She's been thinking about what he wrote and decides to finally ask Octavia the question she's wanted to ask for weeks.

_Hey O, you know how much I love you, right?_

She gets her answer two minutes later.

_Who doesn't know? We're inseparable. But that's not what you wanted to tell me, is it? SPILL, BITCH!_

She chuckles before writing back.

_At least call me Princess of you want to anger me. Well, I wanted to make sure you're okay with me asking Bell to move in with me?_

_Wait, you don't already live together? I thought he was just too lazy to tell all those companies he moved. My idiot brother has like all his clothes at your apartment already. To answer your question: YES, PLEASE. This is perfect. With Bell gone Lincoln and I can finally move in together. Love you, C._

She really loves her best friend.

_You're weird but thank you. See you tomorrow. Love you too, best friend :)_

She decides to call Bell after he finishes his work and she has an unique idea how to ask him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bell, it's me, your girlfriend. Didn't you check your screen before answering?" She asks, chuckling.

"Oh hi, princess. Not really, I just began this new book about Rome and it's really good."

She can basically hear him smiling over the phone.

"That sounds really great. You should show it to me when you get back. I actually bought a new book called "Inspire" after our phone call yesterday and read it in one read. You'll love it. It's about Greek mythology and is set in the now. It's written by Cora Cormack and you know how much I loved her other book. I'll give it to you when come back on Friday, alright?"

She hears him chuckling. "Eager much, huh? You really want me to read it, huh? And I miss you."

The line is still for a moment. "I miss you, too. The bed is way too cold without you. But it's nice to eat what I want all the time. I had dinner for breakfast yesterday. So good. And Octavia and I will have a movie night tomorrow and it's gonna be disgusting. I'll send you pictures. And I really do."

She joins in his laughter at the end of the breathless sentence.

"You're disgusting and weird. Basically an idiot."

"Takes one to know one, Bell."

"I can't wait to be back. Thank God I'm almost done. I'm not leaving again. At least not without you."

She catches her breath. That's his answer without her asking him, right?

"Clarke?"

She realizes she didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. You definitely shouldn't go anywhere ever again. You cook way too well."

He laughs again. "I always knew you just wanted me for my cooking skills."

"Don't forget your body."

"Thanks, princess."

"You're welcome. Can we talk later again? I'm supposed to meet Raven in 10."

"Just give me a call when you're free. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you, too."

* * *

 

Bellamy comes home Friday evening and she's expecting him.

She even cooked for them, because they have something to celebrate.

He's opening the door and Clarke immediately falls into his arms.

She feels Bellamy chuckling above her. "I missed you, too," he says and presses a kiss to her hair. "Do I smell your lasagna?"

"Mm, you do", she mumbles and stays in his embrace a little while longer.

She takes his hand before walking to the kitchen. "Come on, it still can get burned and we don't want that, now do we? I even made your favorite dessert. After like three tries it finally tasted good."

"Why the effort, princess? But thank you."

She hits him in the chest. "You're finally home for good, Bell. That's something to celebrate!"

"Mmh," he says surprised, "I guess I am. Finally. And everything went well, I'm proud of myself."

At that she smiles at him. "You should be. You're such a nerd, nothing can go wrong."

Bellamy begins to laugh. "Thanks, Griffin."

After checking the oven once again she falls back against the couch. "Do you want me to wash your clothes?"

He wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I can do it myself. I just need a few minutes to come down and cuddle with you."

"Good," she whispers and buries her face into his neck.

They stay like that for a few minutes until he pulls away.

She looks curious at him. "What? I don't even got my welcome home kiss yet?"

Oh.

_Oh._

"We can change that," she tells him sheepishly and they do.

After kissing for a few seconds she pulls away from him and grabs the book she told him about.

It's now or later and she rather have her answer now.

"That's the book I'm talking about. You can start it while I'll do your clothes and put everything on the table."

"This looks good," he kisses her quickly, "thanks."

As she leaves the living room she can see him reading the back cover.

Two minutes later she can feel him before he sees him. "Do you like it?" She asks, turning around.

He watches her, quietly. "Did you write this in it?" He asks her quietly.

"Did I write what?" She asks, acting cluelessly.

"To the boy who stole my heart. Every room is filled with memories. You're with me in my dreams and when I'm awake. I love you—so will you move in with me?" he reads out loud.

"Who else sounds like this and has you as a boyfriend? You turned me into this cheesy ball of fluffiness and no one could to that before. So are you saying yes?" She asks almost shy.

He moves while talking to her. "Are you kidding me? If course I'll move in with you. This is gonna be amazing. Finally I can live here officially. I needed to remind people twice a month that I was still technically living with Octavia. Now I can say I live with my girlfriend."

She knows without catching herself in the mirror that she's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sounds good, roomie."

"Sounds perfect, princess."

She grins into his shoulder when he hugs her.

Clarke texts Octavia soon afterwards.

_Tell Lincoln he can move in. Bellamy's staying with me for a while. Or forever. Probably the latter. Don't forget our lunch tomorrow. You're cooking. Love you._

"He's gonna move in with her? Why am I the last one to know about it?"

"Because you're an idiot and oblivious to a lot of things concerning your sister."

He laughs. "Legit point." And that was it.

Nothing could sadden this day for him.

They're celebrating two things on this day: that he's staying for good, and that they're moving in together. It's a dream come true for both of them.

Especially for Bellamy, because he waited a long time to finally have a home he really belongs to and a whole family with Octavia and Clarke. And Lincoln. And he got it with the girl he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/) and talk to me! :)


End file.
